Berial
Berial is a character and enemy from the Devil May Cry series of action games. He is a giantic four-legged flame demon who wields a large, flaming sword who first appears in Devil May Cry 4. His skin appears as black, charred rock riddled with veins of fire. Biography Appearance Berial has the lower body of a large bull, the legs and feet of a lizard or dragon, the upper body of a human, and a feline-like face, topped with vicious horns, and he towers above the single-story houses in the battlefield. His body is black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off his tail. When his flames are extinguished, these fires disappear and the creases in Berial's body take on more of a smouldering orange glow. In addition to his claws, Berial fights with a massive flaming sword, similar in appearance to a Zweihander, but his great size and strength allows him to wield it in a single paw. His attacks are slow, but powerful and with great reach; two aspects which no doubt helped him to conquer the Fire Hell. Out of all the demons of the Demon World, Berial is one of the few to have had an honor code. Powers and Abilities Berial is a higher-level demon and is considered a master when it comes to fire. With his large lion-like body, he is granted even stronger attacks and higher endurance than smaller fire demons. He also wields a large sword that creates an explosion upon impact. Berial can also generate a massive fire explosion when his protection is down, restoring all his fire. Also, he himself can turn into flames and fly with great speed, as seen in his escape to his Hell Gate. Story Background Berial resides in a cruel circle of the underworld known as the Fire Hell. Though Berial once served as prince to the Emperor of Demons, he is now faced with ruling the underworld alone, since the Emperor was sealed away. Berial once escaped from the underworld over 2,000 years ago, but was defeated by Sparda and sent back. The otherworldly flames that envelop his body protect him from the magical machinations of others. However, when these flames are extinguished, Berial is at great risk. ''Devil May Cry 4 Berial attacks Nero in the Ferrum Hills, a deserted mining camp. He claims to have visited the human world two-thousand years ago, and never met any human like Nero except for ''"him", possibly indicating The Dark Knight Sparda. After his defeat, he retreats from Nero to the demonic realm, but later returns to the Human World after Agnus opens the True Hellgate. The next time he is seen, he is looking at the distant Savior in the sky and commenting on Sanctus' ridiculous arrogance. He doesn't notice Dante sitting on his tail until the Devil Hunter voices his agreement. After Berial shakes him off, he easily recognizes Dante as the infamous Son of Sparda, then claims that he will avenge his demonic compatriots slain by Dante. Though he is bested in battle, he refuses to retreat again, and launches a kamikaze attack which Dante repels. After Berial is defeated, Dante takes the Lucifer Devil Arm and destroys the Hell Gate from which Berial emerged. Trivia *Belial is named after the fallen angel of the same name, who is one of the "Four Crown Princes of Hell" (the other three being Satan, Leviathan, and Lucifer). Gallery Image:DMC4_Berial_Battle.png|Battle with Nero Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bosses Category:Demons